Inevitable
by Eswizzle007
Summary: Rosalie knows Bella is her mate , but stays away for Bella's own good. How will Rosalie deal with Bella dating other people? What will be the consequences of Rosalie pushing away the bond between them? Alice tries to warn her.. Jealousy, Angst, Stubbornness Rosella . Bella/Rosalie Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlise
1. Chapter 1

"Rosalie, just go talk to her." Alice pleaded , again.

" Alice, do not start this ." Rosalie whispered back in a clipped tone glaring at her sister.

"You've ignored her for almost two months now Rose . It is making us all miserable." Alice wined more.

"Well, how terribly inconvenient for you four." Rosalie stated smirking " I have rather been enjoying myself."

Alice was becoming irritated by the nonchalant attitude her blonde sister was displaying. She very well knew Rosalie was putting up a front trying not to let them see how deeply avoiding the girl was effecting her. Maybe she was trying to convince herself. Any way you looked at it the situation was becoming ridiculous . There was no good end for Rosalie or the family.

" I've seen it . It's already done. Inevitable. You will give in!" The pixie harshly whispered.

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes tightly, as if she had a head ache. She was absolutely positive if vampires could have head aches Alice would have sent her into a permanent migraine over the past two months.

What she chose to do with her choices was exactly that – her choice. She was growing tired of her family assuming they knew best for her, or had an authority in her personal decisions. A decision that quite frankly did not effect them in the slightest.

"That is not possible Alice, seeing as I have not changed my decision in the slightest." The blonde let her elbows rest on the cafeteria table , keeping her hand the same and eyes shut. She felt her siblings shift just ever so slightly, uncomfortable with the tension.

"Rosalie, I know you feel it . I can sense you feeling it. I know what it is doing to your emotional state fighting the.."

" Jasper, please." Rosalie whispered barely audible for even the vampires to hear. " This is not a matter of what I feel . It is a matter of what I have decided.."

" You can't decide this Rosalie. It is preposterous and dangerous. I have seen it. Some things cannot be changed." Alice interrupted heatedly. "Something disastrous will happen to one of you."

Rosalie huffed in response, shutting her eyes even more tightly.

" God, you are so stubborn!" Alice spat out angry.

" Says the person who continually picks the same argument to have every day." She couldn't stop the smirk pulling at her lips knowing this would make her tiny sister's temper rise more. " Even worse for you is knowing your argument will fail time and time again. Seems like sheer stupidity to me." She finished with sarcastic chuckle.

Rosalie didn't need to look at her sister's face to sense her anger. She could feel it rolling off her in waves across the table. She almost felt bad for Jasper and Edward having to deal with the uncomfortable argument on a whole other level. Almost.

" Alice, don't. Please don't." Edward started.

Rosalie couldn't wait for the remark about to roll off her sister's lips.

" I am honestly begging Alice." The bronze haired boy pleaded once more.

" I am not going to baby her for being an **idiot**!" Alice all but shrieked " What kind of person throws her **mate** to the side?!" The small vampires eyes were black with fury now and hands clenched into fists.

Rosalie's body stiffened at the words.

The male vampires all groaned at Alice's choice of words knowing this would set Rosalie off. Jasper especially looked put out taking in the abundance of anger from Rosalie and Alice.

" Dam it Alice!" Rosalie hissed. She was now furious. Even contemplating dragging her sister out of the cafeteria in front of every human just to kick her ass. "Contrary to what everyone lets you believe ,to inflate that ginormous ego you carry around, you are not all knowing. She is not and never will be my mate in any sense."

Just as Rosalie said her last words she heard a perfect sound in her ears. A laughter so sweet and undeniable she had committed it to memory after hearing it the first time.

Her eyes snapped open to the sound.

It was involuntary. She was incapable of stopping tiny responses such as this. She cursed herself internally. She looked at her family and their knowing , almost taunting gazes. No doubt from her response to the irresistible laugh. She was ever grateful she was unable to blush, her face would have been red as a strawberry.

Alice smirked and raised a smart-alack eye brow at her blonde sister.

"Screw you Alice!" Rosalie yelled jumping to her feet. Slamming her hands on the table a little too hard causing several students to jump and stare at her outburst. She shot them icy glares silencing the snickers around her. This only made her siblings shake with quite laughter.

Abruptly the blonde stormed out of the cafeteria doors all eyes still on her. She couldn't help the split second glance she gave Bella feeling her eyes also on her.

" Did we really have to do that again?" Emmett asked , eyeing Alice accusingly.

The pixie's eyebrows shot up in semi fake surprise at the accusation.

" She deserves the humiliation for being so stubbornly dense." Alice protested.

Jasper's southern draw interrupts her before she can defend herself more "guys we are drawing attention to our selves." His eyes briefly pointing to a table across the room.

They all look at once to see a familiar faced brunette staring intently at their sibling squabble. Alice waved openly , a huge smile plastered on her face. Confusion paints Bella's face before she gives a small hesitant wave.

"You're just asking for Rosalie to burn your clothes." Edwards sighs rolling his eyes at his sister's now panicked face.

Rosalie had made her way to the student parking lot in no time at all. Even risking to walk what could have been considered oddly fast.

Still fuming from the conversation that happened only minutes ago she stormed to her cherry red BMW . She pulled the door handle a little too rough hearing a small crack from her baby. She sat in her polished leather seat gripping the steering wheel roughly. She needed to calm down before she hurt her prized car.

But who did Bella think she was? Coming into Rosalie's life and throwing it off its axis as if she ruled the universe? Bella was nothing more than a human. She was below Rosalie , average. There was no reason this person could be her.. . No she wouldn't even let herself think the word. It was a ridiculous thought she had no time to entertain. How dare Bella make a fool of her in front of her siblings and most of the Forks student body.

She was Rosalie Hale.

No one bothered her. No one cracked her icy exterior. She felt her anger burning hot once again. Annoyed could not begin to describe the current emotion flowing through her.

 _Pop_

The blonde groaned seeing the crack her death grip just made on the wheel.

She closed her eyes taking unnecessary deep breaths. She reached out with all her senses searching to find anything to calm her. She could feel her body trying to move , but fought the action. Her internal beast grew again causing another crack.

 _Damn it_ , she was going to have to replace the steering wheel now.

"Calm down" she growled to herself.

Squinting her eyes ever tighter she gave over to her mind's instincts finally. She felt her legs carry her across the parking lot eyes still closed. A familiar sent hit her.

Rain, sunflowers , and a hint of coconut.

She took a deep breath inhaling all she could of the heavenly smell. She instantly felt some of her anger diminishing, the light sent minutely warming her ever frozen body. Rosalie opened her eyes to the familiar rust colored ancient truck. She wanted to run straight back to her car head to another state and never look back. Instead she found herself unlocking the door with her finger nail and climbing inside.

She rested her head on the steering wheel, blonde hair making a curtain for her face. She took in another deep breath and released it shakily.

Bella's sent was so consuming in the truck it set Rosalie's senses on fire and centered her all at once.

Why did Bella have to be human? Why couldn't she have meet the captivating girl as a vampire? Life sure had a funny way of sticking it to Rosalie Hale. Hadn't she been through enough in her decades of life? Did she not deserve something easy for once?

She would never admit it to her family but rejecting Bella was taking a deep toll on her. Not just on her emotions, even though her mood swings were wild now, but something deeper inside her. Her soul maybe? She wasn't sure. Whatever it was grew increasingly painful ever day she fought against it.

Unknown to Bella Rosalie had sat in this very spot more times than she would ever admit over the past two months just to get a hint of the relief Bella was to her. The rusty, bad excuse of a vehicle had become a haven of sorts for the blonde vampire.

Sadness slowly replaced the relief Rosalie was afforded for a moment. This was as close to Bella as Rosalie could ever allow herself to get. She could deal with the internal suffering if Bella would have a life the way it occurred naturally. She would do all she could to keep her safe and happy from a distance.

Her body ached as she reaffirmed to herself what she already decided the first time she laid eyes on Bella. Her only fear was that Bella felt the same pain she experienced daily. The girl seemed to be doing fine. The first two weeks she had really tried to friend Rosalie , but gave up after so many failed attempts. She knew Bella felt the pull to some extent. It was laughable though when compared to the magnitude the bond had on Rosalie.

" It's for h-er. All for her." The vampire whispered to herself.

The sound of a bell buzzing pulled Rosalie out of her internal struggle.

She sighed heavily knowing she needed to leave the truck before someone caught her. She seen something black in the corner of her eye. It was a long sleeve t-shirt she had seen on Bella many times. Bringing it to her face she inhaled a concentrated dose of Bella's smell. Rosalie fought within her own mind for a second before she inhumanly dashed to her car; Bella's shirt clutched to her chest.

Bella walked to her truck after the bell rang ending her last class of the day. To her surprise she had come to like gym class. Not that she had managed to become even remotely coordinated, but she did have several people she would call friends in the class. Forks was turning out to not be as gloomy as she once worried it would be. She had more of a social life in the small town than she ever dreamed of in Phoenix. Heck, she even had plans for a Thursday night. Bella chuckled to herself at the thought.

Her mother , Rene , was ecstatic Bella was becoming a "little social butterfly" . She had squealed with excitement every time Bella told her of new friends or plans she had for the week. She had definitely taken to Forks more than Rene ever could. That of which also had eased any anxieties Charlie had before his daughter's arrival.

Still, Bella couldn't shake the feeling something was missing in her life. She didn't think living in Forks was the problem. The rainy town was her home. She knew this is where she was meant to be. It was more like this new sense of belonging also brought with it a longing she never knew she had before. A constant almost ache she had grown accustomed to over two months. Her heart had become so full it must have cracked and left a small hole in its wake.

" Hey Bella."

The brunette jumped at the sudden appearance of someone next to her having been lost in her thoughts. She turned to see the raven haired Kaylin next to her.

" Hey Kaylin." Bella laughed, embarrassed by being startled.

" Day dreaming again I see" the other girl giggled " You're still coming down to La Push tonight for the bonfire right?"

" Absolutely" Bella grinned.

She loved going to the beaches on the reservation and once more to her surprise had made many friends there too.

" Excellent!" Kaylin exclaimed. " Do you need a ride there or ?"

" It wouldn't make much sense for you to drive from La Push and then go right back now would it?" She teased her friend.

Kaylin lived on the reservation, but had persuaded her parents to let her attend Forks High instead of the school on the Res. La Push High was a decent school , but Kaylin had wanted a little more than it could offer. Not that Forks had very much, they did have honors classes and a few more sports teams than the even smaller community school.

" I will most likely drive myself, but I might end up catching a ride with Angela or Jessica." Bella said. " I might even get Lauren to bring me"

She nudged Kaylin and winked at her causing the other girl to roll her eyes and groan. She was not particularly fond of Lauren Mallory. The blonde was too nosy and bossy for her taste.

" Ha ha" Kaylin dead panned at Bella earning a small laugh.

The pair arrived at Bella's trusty old Chevy and Kaylin reached and opened the door for her friend.

Bella made a face. She thought for sure she had locked her doors before going into school. Not that she was worried any one would break into or try to steal her truck. Most of her friends didn't understand the love she had for the ole rust bucket. She threw her back pack into the passenger seat before turning back to her Native friend.

" I'll let you know if anything changes for tonight. I have to get Charlie fed before I get ready ."

" Can't wait." The tanned girl smiled before giving Bella a big hug.

Bella was slightly taken off guard by her friends enthusiastic hug, but smiled and returned the gesture . After breaking away Kaylin headed to her car with a new beat to her step.

Bella climbed into the cab shutting the door when the longing feeling came over her again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smelled a faint scent and the ache grew as it always did whenever she came across this particular smell. It reminded her of sunshine and warm days. Hard to describe but irresistible.

Every now and then since her time in Forks Bella would catch the scent. Appearing in the oddest places; the grocery store, the library, her truck frequently, and even once in the woods outside her house. Yet, she still hadn't figured out what it exactly was. Her heart burned a little at the longing it caused.

Bella shook her brown hair trying to rid herself of the uncomfortable ache in her chest. She felt stupid at the ridiculous thought some almost invisible smell was causing her actually physical pain. With that she put the old Chevy in drive and headed to the grocery store. She didn't notice the strangely beautiful Jasper staring intently at her with her own ache in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, you came to the second chapter! This is my first fan fiction so I am still becoming acquainted with the posting process here. I also didn't know I needed to add the authors note myself. (Idiot, I know) I thought it would be an option in the posting process. It made sense in my head. Since you have made it here...THANK YOU very much! I will try to update frequently. I have a general direction for the story but would love to hear opinions and ideas! Any who on to the continuation!

Rosalie wasn't sure how long she had ran for or the amount of time her hunt lasted. Not that time made a difference to an immortal. She only needed to be home to get ready for school. She guessed it to be close to six a.m. .

The least amount of time she had to spend around her freakishly annoying siblings the better her day would be as far as she was concerned. The time away had be beneficial for Rosalie's resolve to keep away from Bella.

She knew Alice would see how strong her decision was and at the last second decided to not enter through the front door but jump to the balcony off her second floor room. She knew attempting to avoiding Alice was futile. The pixie had a knack for being stubbornly persistent. The blonde vampire didn't bother to stop in her room heading straight for the en suite bathroom. Stripping in a blur she managed to get in the shower before her sister could make it to her.

In some ways she sympathized with Alice . The physic vampire already seemed attached to Bella, even though she had forbid her siblings from having unnecessary contact with the human. Rosalie wasn't sure she would be able to stay strong if she was the one to see a glimpse of a possible future with Bella. The thought brought with it a new wave of daily pain for Rosalie.

Trying to push the beautiful girl out of her mind she focused on the hot water hitting her skin. The smell of the shampoo and steam mixed. The relaxing feel of the temperature difference on her icy skin. She often found herself missing the sensation of being warm. Her mind wondered back to Bella ; how warm she would feel in the blondes arms. Delicate soft creamy skin on her frigid hard body.

 _Get yourself together Rosalie_ she told herself quickly finishing her shower.

After thirty minutes , almost double the time she normally spent getting ready Rosalie sighed knowing a confrontation with her siblings – Alice in particular – was inevitable. The fact her small overly eccentric sister had yet to burst into her room of her own accord surprised , but also put her on edge. Just waiting for some time bomb of Alice to explode.

Terrifying.

Rosalie steadied herself. Fixing her blonde hair and smoothing non existent wrinkles . She opened the door eyes closed expecting a five foot blur to barrel into her. Instead she was meet with a calm silence which did not do anything positive for her nerves.

She made her way down the stairs seeing only Esme on the couch. So it was her mother's turn to chastise her today? Rosalie fixed her jaw at an almost arrogant angle and put on a mask of interference she wore too often. She reached for the front door and cleared her throat.

Esme looked up from her book briefly.

Rosalie was becoming annoyed with the waiting game her mother seemed to be playing. Silently cursing her pride for not allowing her to simple walk out the door .

" Say your peace and be done. I don't have time for games." Rosalie stated glaring at her mother.

The caramel haired woman looked at her daughter with what she hoped to convey as surprise on her face.

" Rosalie dear, what you are angry for I have not the slightest idea."

Rosalie dropped her harsh gaze embarrassed at her apparent misplaced anger. She turned to go out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find soft gold eyes looking at her with worry.

" You deserve happiness dear." Esme whispered softly.

Rosalie stiffened and took in an involuntary shuddering breath. She broke the eye contact and turned to leave.

Esme reached for her wrist before she could turn knowing her daughter's habit of running . She reached up to cup Rosalie's cheek with the other hand. Smiling gently she let out a small sigh. She wished her daughter could see her heart the way she did. She also knew her children's , her other daughter in particular, way of approaching the current dilemma only pushed Rosalie to flee more. So, she consciously decided to have the patients she was sure only mothers possessed.

Rosalie stared at Esme waiting for the elder vampire to spit out what was racing through her mind. She could see the wheels turning in her head. Trying to find the right words.

" Have a good day at school Rose."

She only gave a slight nod of her head to Esme grateful she understood her need to be left alone. She drove in her cherry red BMW to school thankful for the temporary silence.

Esme frowned watching her daughter leave knowing today would be a hard day for her. She just hoped nothing too bad came from Alice's vision.

Rosalie left her second period class in a rather annoyed state. She hadn't seen but a glimpse of her siblings today. When she saw Jasper earlier he darted straight into his class obviously avoiding her gaze when she walked by.

She spotted a short mess of black hair across the hall and took off after. Trying to keep a human pace she sped up . Her sister clearly had the same idea and increased her pace as well. She nudged a few students out of her way earning a couple of dirty looks. Rosalie reached to grab Alice's shoulder when her sister too quickly ducked into her class. Rosalie stood in the door way knowing Alice could feel the daggers she was staring into the small vampires back.

" Miss Hale you need to get to your class before you make my students late." Mr. Banner said pointedly looking behind her.

The tall blonde turned to see several students lined up behind her too afraid to approach and ask her to move. Too annoyed to feel embarrassed she turned her icy glare on the adolescents behind her causing them to promptly part for her.

She walked to the room directly across from Alice's taking a deep breath before she entered. She loathed and loved her advanced English class. This was the only class she shared with Bella. The girl was very smart and Rosalie found herself genuinely enjoying some of the discussions she had brought to the class.

A little self indulgent she always watched Bella. Sitting in the role behind her she had been able to observe small quirks the girl had. Most of which drove Rosalie absolutely insane. Bella chewed the end of her pen caps as if she hadn't eaten a meal in weeks, she picked her nails, when she was particularly passionate about a topic her leg would bounce at an irritatingly fast pace , she bit her lip and cheeks far too often to be healthy. For all of these though Rosalie could hardly stand to tear her gaze from Bella Swan day in and day out.

This one class helped to ease the consistent burn she felt in her body. Allowed her just enough relief to continue on. Granted every day she felt the pull of the brunette increase, testing her strength each second. She heard the familiar rhythm of a heart she had grew accustomed to approaching the class. Every day she willed herself not to look at the door with anticipation.

Every day she lost.

Her unnecessary breath always involuntarily catching the moment her eyes where given relief with the sight of Isabella Swan. Today was no different.

Bella entered the classroom beside Hunter and Mackenzie laughing so hard tears almost rolled down her cheeks. Rosalie felt what she would compare to a flutter of the heart in her chest. She knew is was impossible , but many things about Bella made her feel things she wouldn't have dreamed possible for herself.

" Rose, hold your breath. Dang it you klutz." Rosalie's face twisted into confusion; eyes searching before she realized she heard her sister whispering to her across the hall.

Despite her confusion she instinctively held her breath

Bella was so wrapped up she didn't notice her teacher's back directly in front of her.

" Shit ." two voices yelped in unison.

Rosalie watched through slow motion as Bella's face light up with a blush as she caused their teacher to face plant into her desk. The clumsy brunette tried to steady herself and failed, which resulted in Bella smashing onto Ms. Collin's back side, face first, knocking their heads together.

Rosalie would have rolled her eyes and found the scene comical had it not been for the small pool of blood she could see forming in front of the English teacher face.

She could feel her body stiffen . The desire for human blood always present but never given in to. Having a psychic was very fortunate for a family of vampires sometimes.

Bella flailed like a fish out of water trying to gain balance on her teacher's back. Hunter finally wiped the initial shock off his face to help his friend up right.

Bella could feel her heart beat crazy and face flushed hot with embarrassment.

" Ms. Collin I , I am so sorry. It should be illegal to let me walk. Are you okay?" She could feel a embarrassed ramble coming even though she tried to fight it.

" Honestly, they say can't chew gum and walk , I , I should not be allowed to breath and walk. Let alone laugh. A crime really. Ms. Collin? Shit . Ah dang ,sorry, language Bella I know . I just keep fucking up. Freaking. Ah ugh.."

" Isabella Swan , please stop rambling." Ms. Collin cut off pushing herself off the wooden desk to show the nose bleed she was now sporting.

Bella's eye brows inched toward her hair as she took in the sight of blood. Rosalie heard the brunette's heart falter for a second and the sharp in take of breath. Bella felt herself breaking out in a cold sweat and her head growing dizzy. She did not do well with blood.

After her fainting incident in Biology shortly after her arrival the whole school, her teachers especially, had been made extensively aware of Bella's aversion to blood.

Rosalie could hardly keep in her seat for fear of Bella attaining another concussion.

The red headed English teacher seemed to take notice of the situation fairly quickly grabbing a tissue to cover her face.

" Ms. Swan please go out for some fresh air before you land yourself at the hospital again."

Bella squinted her eyes trying to focus any where but the red tissue attached to her favorite teacher's face. She nodded her head dumbly and tried to move her feet. Her ears started to ring .

" Sweet Jesus Bella it's a minor nose bleed not an irruption of Mount. Saint Helen." Ms. Collin sighed becoming exasperated .

" Rosalie, escort Bella out side please."

Rosalie stared at the woman , mouth literally hanging open. She was sure her heart had dropped to her stomach. She was uncharacteristically speechless , and unable to move.

" Come on Hale up." She raised her voice a little gaining the vampire's attention. " At least if Swan does faint your father is a doctor . You should know what to do."

Rosalie got to her feet making her way to the front not fully aware of her movements. She heard a girl snicker as she walked by and turned to glare daggers at her. This cleared her mind and allowed her usual hard mask to take place.

Rosalie Hale would not be made a fool of.

She turned to find Bella looking more horrified with each step made her way. Brown eyes widening ,mouth open , yet no sound coming out.

" You want to stare or start moving Swan?" Rosalie asked boredly cocking an eye brow at the sweating girl.

Bella started to move to the door almost tripping twice by the time she got to the hallway. Rosalie shut the door behind them.

" You are a walking nightmare ." The blonde stated as harshly as she could.

In all honesty she was becoming annoyed with Bella's clumsiness. The girl **was** a walking nightmare for her. She was sure Bella had more concussions then she knew about judging from how many time she had seen the girl stumble, fall, or be hit by a flying object in a mere two months. Bella needed someone to take care of her.

 _Rosalie stop_ she admonished herself internally.

They made their way for the outside doors, Rosalie careful not to have physical contact with Bella. She opened the door ,the cool air hitting the brunette's face making her hair swirl around her; pushing Bella's sent in Rosalie's direction.

" Are you so inept as to not be able to walk through a door?" Rosalie questioned trying to make sure Bella in no way found her caring or friendly.

Bella rolled her eyes and made her way to a near by bench. She was use to the way the " Ice Queen" treated anyone who wasn't her family. Come to think of it Rosalie spat insults at them half the time too.

The cold metal of the bench felt good to her over heated body. She reached up to gather her hair in one hand and fan herself with the other causing her shirt to slightly expose her stomach.

Rosalie faced opposite from the girl listening intently to Bella's heart rate, watching for signs she might faint. She heard Bella let out a small sigh of what sounded like relief. Rosalie couldn't keep her body from turning to the sweet noise.

She watched the girl fan herself; eyes closed, one arm above her head. Gold eyes wondered down to Bella's exposed skin. She felt an almost warm tingle in her stomach and venom already pooling in her mouth. She felt her eyes starting to darken and tried to look away when something caught her eye.

Barley above Bella's belt line a small bruise showed when Bella shifted her hips. Rosalie looked at the bruise intently . It looked odd, not healing properly. How did she managed to get bruised there Rosalie wondered. Maybe it was a rash. Was Bella sick? Is this why the mark had such an odd coloring and shape?

Her eyes snapped to Bella's face searching for a sign of sickness. She trailed her gaze down to her neck and found an almost identical mark barley visible on the under side of her ear. Panic was starting to set in when Rosalie's eyes narrowed in on an unusual shape marking Bella's neck on the opposite side .

 _What the hell is that?_ Rosalie wondered in her mind.

Her eyes flashed from the mark to the weird rashes over and over. Realizations flooded her all at once and she felt herself go stiff.

 _It's a fucking bite mark and hickies_

Rosalie felt the rage course through her burning her skin. A feral growl building and eyes growing black as coals. The very nature of her beast coming in hot and quick.

She wasn't even vaguely aware of Alice running towards her shouting warnings and pleas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Okay guys, you all have seriously inflated my ego just a** smidge with the love I have received for the story! I didn't think my first story would get the response it has. Honestly it helped my chronically procrastinating self to push through some writers block rather than give up. So... THANK YOU! Also, there will be another note at the end.

Bella sat on the cool bench still fanning herself when she thought she heard, no felt , a low yet deep growl. She almost thought she imagined it when a faintly familiar voice caught her attention.

"Rose!"

Bella opened her eyes to find Rosalie's sister Alice coming through the doors wearing a worried expression on her face.

Bella turned to look for Rosalie only to find her only a foot from herself. Bella's heart rate jumped when she took in the girl standing in front of her. Rosalie's body was rigid , fists clenched so tight Bella wondered how she hadn't popped a blood vessel , but her glare was what made her almost break out in another cold sweat.

She had been witness to Rosalie Hale's famous icy glares, she had even been victim to one or two on the occasion. The look she was receiving now though wasn't only cold or intimidating it was venomous . Full of rage.

Bella looked around them to see if she had missed some event that must have thoroughly pissed off Rosalie Hale , but found only them. Alice had just stepped outside and was almost to them when Bella reached out to check on her classmate, worried she might be having some sort of seizure or something.

" Bella don't!" Alice yelled to the brunette on the bench.

Bella looked to Alice for a second not having enough time to process her words and stop her hand from reaching for Rosalie.

" Well shit" Alice whispered under her breath.

Rosalie felt her mind uncloud the slightest with Bella's warm touch. She quickly jerked away from the touch. It was just enough to push past the constricting rage and let the anger flow through her mind.

" Nice hickies Swan." Rosalie stated harshly.

Bella's face scrunched up in confusion. She was obviously taken off guard by the seemingly out of no where comment. She followed Rosalie's sharp gaze to her neck and felt a fierce blush heat her chest and body.

"I, its um," Bella coughed trying to come up with some excuse. She hadn't realized her " adventure" last night had left lasting marks. She didn't want her reputation to change considering how many suitors she had to turn away for a full month after first arriving at Forks High.

" I? Um? What? What was that?" Rosalie questioned sarcastically.

Bella's eyes widened more from embarrassment. She could feel her heart picking up not knowing how to handle the confrontation. Maybe this truly is what a deer in head lights feels like she mused in her mind.

" Don't look so innocent, it doesn't suite you." Rosalie snapped.

She looked away from the shocked brunette's face down her neck and felt a new wave of anger course through her. How dare she let someone else mark her. How could she betray her in this way, putting it on display for everyone to see. A minute part of her mind registered the thought was irrational, but was quickly replaced with the bone scorching hurt she felt.

" I suppose you worried you wasn't the center of attention any more? New toy losing its shine?"

Bella still sat starring, mouth agape. What was Rosalie's problem? So what she had a few hickies? Bella knew of a few others who had came to school with worse, and plenty who had causal hook ups. She had never seen Rosalie lash out of them. Rosalie did not know enough about her to have an opinion on her personal life.

" Don't talk like you know something about me." Bella stated finally finding her voice with the annoyance building in her. " You know nothing about me expect my name."

Rosalie rolled her eyes " I wasn't aware knowing your name was one of your stipulations ." She stated looking suggestively from Bella's neck down her stomach .

" At least I don't have the reputation of a bitchy nun." Bella shot back. She heard a small laugh come from Alice, earning a glare from her sister.

Rosalie flinched. She knew people didn't have the highest opinion of her , but hearing it from Bella's mouth made it sting. Not sure how to handle the new feeling Rosalie did what she knew best. Lashing out.

The blonde turned back to Bella, eyes blazing. " Rather a nun than a **slut**." She spat .

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed , all trace of humor gone from her face.

Bella felt her face drop, and her chest burst with heat. She wasn't even aware she had stood up until her hand came into forceful contact with a shockingly hard surface.

Her brown eyes widened more than she conceived humanly possible as she took in what she had just done.

" Alice! Oh my god. I am so sorry." Bella stammered " I , I don't know what came over me. I didn't even see you there. Ah I'm sorry!"

Alice took a deep breath trying not to laugh. She was shocked when a vision of Bella slapping Rosalie came to her. This girl had some real fire to her. Alice couldn't help feel almost proud of Bella standing up for herself. However, the aftermath of Rosalie receiving the slap was not a pretty one for her human friend.

Alice rubbed her cheek trying to play the part of a human. " I'm fine. " She said pouting out her lip slightly.

" No, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Really I'm sorry." Bella stated. " I just, I don't know she just, she doesn't even know me."

She felt the need to defend her rash action. Bella looked around for Rosalie figuring she was still glaring at her. When she found nothing she looked around again, nothing. Where had she gone? Only a few minutes had passed. Surely she would have noticed the model storm off.

" Where did she go?" Bella questioned the short black haired girl in front of her. She could have swore she saw her golden eyes widen a fraction.

" You didn't notice her epic storm off?" Alice said forcing herself to laugh. She hoped Bella wouldn't push the subject further. What was Rosalie thinking running off that quickly in front of a human?

" We should go get your hand checked out by the nurse." Alice suggested trying to divert the conversation.

Bella hadn't notice she was clutching her hand to her chest, or the throbbing pain shooting through her fingers. She grimaced as she took a look at her already swelling middle and pointer fingers. The place her thumb and wrist met was beginning to burn and swell as well.

 _Great another trip to the hospital. Charlie's going to get a kick out of this one._ Bella thought to herself with a humorless chuckle.

Alice held her hand out for Bella's. She examined the girl's warm hand before sighing .Carlise was not going to be happy about this. She had a strong idea Bella had at the least broken two fingers and possibly sprang her wrist.

" We should probably skip the nurse and go straight to the hospital." Alice told Bella.

" Not necessary. It feels like it's a spring, maybe a few jammed fingers. I'll just take a few Tylenol for the pain." Bella lied trying to save herself some embarrassment.

Alice rolled her gold eyes. " If you just let me take you no one will know." She coaxed.

Bella huffed causing Alice to giggle. She seen this would be the key to getting Bella to let her take her to the hospital. The bell rang and Alice could hear students making their way out to the halls.

" We better get a move on it if we are trying to sneak out." Alice said. To which Bella just nodded . " I do need to let Edward know where I'm going." She added as they made their way for the parking lot.

"What? No way." Bella started to panic. " You said no one would find out, come on Alice." She whined.

Alice just laughed at the girl she knew would become her best friend someday.

" Chill Bella, my siblings are the best at keeping secrets." She probably laughed a little to hard at her own cheesy joke.

Bella looked at her confused, obviously she was missing out on some inside joke or something.

" Whatever, we are taking my truck. I don't have anyone to drive it home." Bella gruffed.

Alice wrinkled her nose slightly. It wasn't that she was snobby , but the terms fast or reliable would need to be used very lightly when describing Bella's truck. Her beautiful new Audi was a much more acceptable ride in her opinion. Scanning the future quickly she could see her and Bella would have no trouble out of the ancient vehicle today and decided to let her friend win.

The pair headed off to Bella's truck with Alice stopping outside of Edward's next class to let him know where her and Rosalie were. The booming laugh that erupted from him after Alice replayed the scene in her head for him caused a few curious glances from other students.

" Let Jazz know where I am." Alice yelled back to her still chuckling brother.

She got to the old red Chevy to find Bella in the passenger's seat waiting for her. She slid her body into the driver's seat and prepared herself to become assaulted by a concentrated sent of Bella. She took a deep breath in and was met with a dry ache. Bella honestly did smell quite good. Having been prepared she was able to relax without Bella ever noticing.

They were already half way to the hospital when Alice took another careful sniff. Again she could sense Bella, but a new very faint sent hit her. It was familiar. Where was this smell from? Better yet who Alice wondered trying to isolate the fragrance. She felt her face scrunching with confusion.

Suddenly she gasped with realization. She quickly covered it with a small coughing fit. Bella look at her from the side, opened her mouth but just shrugged her shoulders.

Alice took a very deep smell focusing solely on what she was sure she had to have confused with someone else. Nope, there was no denying who it was. Alice should have recognized it right off the bat. She was thrown off guard with it in Bella's truck. Still, she should have been able to recognize her own sister.

Alice couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face. Rosalie had become so skilled at hiding her true emotions Alice hadn't been able to fully see how bad she needed Bella. She was sure her will was starting to wain. Her sister just needed a few more pushes.

 **A/N:** I feel mixed emotions regarding this chapter. I don't want it to be a let down. Like I wanted there to be more to it , but this is what was necessary for the plot. I am currently working on chapter 4 and it is heavily Rosella interaction. Also you will find out who Bella slept with in the next chapter. Hopefully you all were happy with the update; if not well, my deepest regrets to you I suppose. Much love guys!


End file.
